A LA ESPERA DEL AMOR
by fenix79
Summary: Una guerrera que lucha por un sentimiento en el que esta dejando de creer


A LA ESPERA DEL AMOR

Era una mañana donde Mina despertaba y se sentía bien consigo misma después de la terrible batalla que acababa de tener junto con sus compañeras de lucha contra la terrible Sailor Galaxy quien al final había sido liberada del mal tan extraño que la había poseído, estaba descansando comodamente y veía como Artemis dormía y la cuidaba de la misma forma en que Luna cuidaba de Serena.

Pero había algo que le hacia falta y por eso estaba meditando en su cuarto sobre lo que no tenia, se había concentrado en seguir en su nueva vida pero siempre habría algo que le haría falta y no sabia si algun dia lo hiba a tener; no sabia si sus compañeras estaban pensando en lo mismo o tal vez se encontraban ocupadas en sus actividades las cuales las definían muy bien.

Amy debe estar concentrada en sus estudios – pensaba Mina

Rei debe estar ocupada en las labores del templo

Lita estará practicando artes marciales

Serena….bueno debe estar disfrutando de su amor por Darien

El amor, eso era lo que faltaba a la antigua Sailor V y era paradójico pues ella representa el planeta del amor, sabia que debía salir a despejar su mente y antes que pudiera ir a despertar a Artemis el ya se había despertado y la estaba mirando como si supiera lo que pensaba y sentía su corazón.

Buenos días Mina, que te parece si salimos a caminar para que te sientas mejor

Esta bien Artemis, vamos pues quiero aclarar mi mente y espero que me ayudes

Mina y Artemis salieron a caminar pero a donde pasaban siempre veian felices parejas tomadas de las manos o besándose, ella no sabia si algun dia estaría con alguien viviendo esa situación y conocía que en el futuro debía proteger a la princesa Serena junto con sus compañeras…pero entre ese futuro y obligaciones había espacio para el amor en su vida?

-Que te parece si entramos al museo Mina, ahí puede haber algo que te guste y puedes pensar en algo diferente

-Tienes razón Artemis, es bueno apreciar otros gustos para olvidarme de algunas cosas por un momento

Habia una excibicion de antiguas estatuas encontradas en unas excavaciones en montañas de Japon, una de ellas llamo la atención de Mina pues era una gran roca que hacia referencia a un ser capturado por traer desgracias a las mujeres en la antigüedad.

Tambien te parece extraña verdad?- le pregunto una mujer que estaba al lado de Mina

Si un poco, no crei que en la antigüedad hicieran rocas tan extrañas para las desgracias

Si, según la leyenda era un ser que no podía permitir que las mujeres fueran felices, quería hacerlas sufrir y fue atrapado en esa roca, pero bueno no es mas que una leyenda

A veces las leyendas tienen algo de cierto

Si tal vez, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lautsima

Encantada mi nombre es Mina, trabajas en el museo?

Si, me gusta las historia y enseñar sobre ella, estoy esperando a mi novio para luego pasar el dia con el

Vaya alguien mas disfrutando del amor- pensó Mina

En ese momento un hombre aparece gritando el nombre de Lautsima y se reúne con ella y con Mina.

Hola Jonitsuno, te presento a Mina y Mina te presento a mi novio

Es un gusto conocerte Mina

Igualmente, veo que hacen una bonita pareja

Lautsima veo que te pusiste a ver otra vez esa rara roca, mejor vámonos ya sabes que esa cosa no me da buen augurio

Por favor Jonitsuno no me digas que crees en esas tonterías de leyendas

Vamonos, deja eso y pasemos la tarde

Quiero que Mina vea el resto de la leyenda o no me digas Mina que también te da miedo la roca?

Cual resto de la leyenda?- pregunto preocupada Mina

Lautsima no molestes a los demás con tu incredulidad y vámonos

Mira Mina supestamente si recitas una oración se puede traer a lo que esta encerrado en la roca, eso fue lo que se descubrió

Artemis empezó a percibir algo raro en la roca a medida que se hablaba sobre ella, pero no podía decir nada en presencia de la pareja, con una mirada trato de decirle a Mina que aleja a Lautsima de ese lugar

Mejor ve con tu novio y después nos encontramos para hablar mas de este tema

Vaya si que son incrédulos los dos, muy bien dire la oración y verán que no pasa nada:

"El amor puede acabar con el odio pero si el amor se mancha entonces el odio supera al amor y puede llevar a destruir a todos"

Hubo un silecio sepulcral y Mina y Jonitsuno se miraron esperando que pasara algo malo

Ven les dije que no pasaría nada- dijo Lautsima

Aun asi es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Jonitsuno tomando de la mano a su novia- Mina fue un placer conocerte y espero verte de nuevo, tal vez puedas salir con nosotros

Fue bueno conocerte también, adiós Laut…

En ese momento Lautsima se quedo inmóvil, la roca empezó a moverse y de un momento a otra una extraña niebla negra salió y se apodero del cuerpo de Lautsima convirtiéndola en un ser con mirada maligna, cabello largo y negro como la noche, uñas afiladas, colmillos que salian de sus labios

Lautsima, mi amor que te paso?

No soy Lautsima, soy ONI!, he sido liberado y acabare con todas los seres que habitan este mundo

Que le hiciste a mi novia? Responde monstruo!

Estupido mortal, tu novia ya no esta porque su cuerpo es mio y ahora LARGATE!

Jonitsuno es arrojado fuertemente por la fuerza del Oni y pierde el sentido, Mina oberserva la situación y sabe que es hora de actuar

Mina es el momento transformate!- grita Artemis

Por el poder estelar de Venus, Transformacion!

Mediante su objeto de Sailor la estudiante Mina se transforma en la sailor defensora del amor: SAILOR VENUS

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Venus y te castigare en el nombre del amor

A Onri no le importa quien seas solo le importa destruir

No dejare que hagas daño asi como le hiciste a esta pareja: Rayo Creciente de Venus, fulmina!

El rayo de Sailor Venus da de lleno en el cuerpo de Oni

Bien lo logre- dice Sailor Venus

Fue un buen ataque pero no es suficiente- dice Oni levantadose

Esto será difícil, pero aun tengo mas para ti y no dejare que te vayas: Cadena de amor de Venus!

La cadena brillante atrapa a Oni y no permite que salga del museo

Ahora te ordeno que salgas del cuerpo de Lautsima-grita Sailor Venus

JAJAJA no tengo necesidad de salir de su cuerpo porque su cuerpo al igul que las emociones tuyas y las de los que están en esta ciudad me permiten estar aquí

Mis emociones? A que te refieres con eso

Cuando alguien siente que el amor de otro debería ser suyo o que debería ser amado en lugar de la persona con quien esta aquel o aquella que le gusta entonces ese odio por no tener amor me permite vivir y hacerme fuerte

El Oni rompe la cadena de Venus y se dispone a atacar a la Sailor, rápidamente se abalanza sobre ella y al estar en el piso inmoviliza sus brazos y piernas

Ahora toma esto: Mirada maligna de Oni

Mina siente como con su mirada el odio de este ser y su desesperanza por el amor la van llenando de un sentimiento y pensamientos negativos, se pregunta si vale la pena luchar por algo que no va a tener y si seria bueno que el Oni acabara con todos para que asi ella no sintiera mas soledad o lastima al ver a parejas felices

Eso es siente como el amor que no ha llegado debe ser destruido

No permitiré que lastimes a Venus- grita Artemis arañando la cara del Oni

Gato estúpido lárgate!

Mina recuerda que tu defiendes el amor, las parejas son felices porque con tus batallas te encargas de darles un futuro y esperanza para que disfruten del amor

Silencio y vete Gato miserable- el Oni arroja a Artemis lejos pero deja que una mano de Mina quede libre

Toma esto!-Mina golpea al monstruo y este al ser sorpendido libera el cuerpo de la sailor que con una patada se aleja del maligno ser

Tal vez no tenga amor de mi pareja en este momento, no se si me llegara algun dia pero lo único que se es que no dejare que algo maligno me haga cometer algo que después me arrepienta y no dejare que sigas manchando el cuerpo de una mujer que tiene amor en este momento

Tu y yo podríamos hacer que el amor fuera para quien debe ser y no para quien elija, piénsalo niñita

No debo pensar nada, eres tu quien deberá pensar en no volver a aparecer en esta o ninguna época ya que mi amor por la justicia te vencerá- Mina recuerda las palabras que Lautsima recito y entiende el mensaje ahora. "El amor puede acabar con el odio pero si el amor se mancha entonces el odio supera al amor y puede llevar a destruir a todos"

Con el amor que tengo acabare con el odio que tu tienes: Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Un corazón dorado se posa justo en el corazón del cuerpo de Lautsima y este sentimiento hace que el Oni abandone el cuerpo de la joven quien vuelve a la normalidad

NOOOO, como alguien puede dejar que otro sea feliz y disfrute del amooorrrr- grita la niebla del Oni mientras desaparece

Estas bien Mina?- pregunta Artemis

Si no te preocupes, ahora revisemos que ellos estén bien

Al cabo de un rato Lautsima y Jonitsuno despiertan

Lautsina! Estas bien

Jonitsuno, que bueno verte, no se que me paso. Donde esta Mina?

No se preocupen ella esta bien, me encargue de llevarla a un sitio seguro y el monstruo que los ataco no volverá jamás

Quien eres?

Soy Sailor Venus

Gracias, no se que habriamos hecho si algo nos hubiera separado

Adelante disfruten de su amor y espero sean felices

Mina se aleja del museo dejando a la pareja que comparte gustos similares, piensa en que aunque no tenga amor luchara por el amor que tiene a su profesión como sailor, al amor que le dan sus compañeras de grupo y al amor que la vida le tiene destinado algun dia pero aunque no llegara ella disfruta del amor que le dan los demás y el amor por lo que hace.

-Disfrutaste tu dia en el museo Mina

-Si Artemis ahora vámonos a casa, ya me siento mejor

La Sailor se aleja junto con su fiel compañero y mira al cielo, ya la noche esta llegando y ve como su planeta Venus brilla en el firmamento entendiendo que su trabajo por hoy esta cumplido y que ha hecho feliz a una pareja que han compartido dificultades y la gratitud hacia ella hace que se olvide que no tiene alguien para compartir su amor pero que ese amor va creciendo y cuando llegue esa persona le dara todo ese amor guardado

FIN


End file.
